


It's New to Me

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [111]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sam, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Soulless Sam as an Omega? All of Sam life he thought he was a beta as he never presented as an Alpha like Dean or Omega.<br/>Years later as Soulless Sam something triggers it after the goddess of truth "Veritas" case, it could be because Cas did that Body Cavity Search it trigger his dormant Omega gene. Anyways Soulless Sam is not suppose to feel anything.</p><p>But his logical processing brain is failing him he does not understand what is happening to him, so for the first time he panics! Cue Dean who is trying not to care, but its just in grain in him when he sees his little brother hurting- he has to fix it...and then Sam full on omega scent hits him....shit! You decide what happens which I know you'll make it good :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's New to Me

**Author's Note:**

> look guys! i actually wrote something!

**Prompt** : Soulless Sam as an Omega? All of Sam life he thought he was a beta as he never presented as an Alpha like Dean or Omega.   
Years later as Soulless Sam something triggers it after the goddess of truth "Veritas" case, it could be because Cas did that Body Cavity Search it trigger his dormant Omega gene. Anyways Soulless Sam is not suppose to feel anything.

But his logical processing brain is failing him he does not understand what is happening to him, so for the first time he panics! Cue Dean who is trying not to care, but its just in grain in him when he sees his little brother hurting- he has to fix it...and then Sam full on omega scent hits him....shit! You decide what happens which I know you'll make it good :)

 

Sam didn’t know what was happening to him, but he didn’t particularly enjoy it.

He’d always assumed he was an beta because he’d never popped a knot or gone into heat. But now he was standing in the shower with slick leaking down his leg. He didn’t know what triggered the sudden biological reaction, but he’d bet a lot of money on the fact that Cas had rummaged through his soul. Fuck.

His body was hot and no matter how long he stood under the cold water it wouldn’t cool down. It was like a permanent fever going through his body and there were weird feelings swirling around. He thought that a benefit of being soulless would _prevent_ the emotions from hitting him and instead he was reeling with confusion and desire. He tried to get his body to calm down but he only panicked more. There was only one explanation for the increased temperature.

Sam was in heat.

Luckily an omega’s heat was only intense after he was mated, so it was a tingling annoyance instead of full blown heat. It still made him horny, however. Sam moaned, his body aching and craving something, but what was he craving? What did he want? Why did he want it? He tried to stifle the desperation but it hit him in waves. He needed to fix it, but how? How did an omega fix it?

Sam heard the door open and Dean yell, “Sammy, I’m back!”

Dean had been hesitant around Sam ever since he’d found out he was soulless. It’s not like Sam would attack _Dean_ … probably… He debated the merits of getting rid of Dean but another glob of slick dripped down his thighs and weirdly powerful emotions clenched around his chest. “In the bathroom!” Sam yelled.

Dean noticed his voice sounded different and decided to investigate. The brothers had grown up in close quarters and had learned long ago that being embarrassed about seeing each other naked was a waste of time. There was only so much privacy when you both lived in the same room. “Are you okay?” Dean asked, resting his ear against the door to try and hear Sam.

“Fine,” Sam croaked. Dean knew his voice, however. He knew happy, apathetic, energetic, and scared. And right now Sam sounded scared. Dean couldn’t understand why because Sam was soulless and according to Cas and all the evidence thus far, Sam shouldn’t be able to feel any emotions, including scared. He could sense Sam’s heartbeat racing and the frantic rustling. Maybe Dean should just ignore it. His big brother instincts could be hearing things and Sam wasn’t panicked at all. Sam would ignore his distress—after all, he had no soul—so Dean should walk away. It wasn’t his place to intervene.

Fuck it. That was his baby brother. Soulless or not, Dean was going in there and take away that scared tone in his voice.

“I’m coming in,” Dean said.

“Don’t–,” Sam’s protest was cut off by Dean pushing the door open. The sweetest scent overtook Dean as soon as the door was open and he stopped in his tracks.

“Holy crap,” Dean muttered. “You’re an omega.”

Dean heard the shower turn off and Sam stepped out from behind the curtain. His eyes were wide and the last time Dean saw that look in them, Sam couldn’t have been older than five and convinced something was in his closet. “Dean, I don’t know what’s  happening to me. I don’t know why I feel this way. Make it stop!”

The scent wrapped around Dean like a blanket and his inner alpha was screaming _claim mine claim_. He couldn’t afford to give in to his animalistic urges and had to protect his baby brother. “Okay, let’s take care of you,” Dean said. “It’s okay, baby boy. We’re going to be fine.” He started to remove his clothes, one item at a time. Sam’s eyes were blown wide with lust and Dean’s dick was getting hard despite the cold air on his skin.

Dean stepped into the shower with Sam. The droplets of water on the tile were freezing but Sam’s body was running hot. “It hurts,” Sam whined. “I’m hot.”  
“It’s okay,” Dean assured. His dick begged to get inside Sam’s ass like, yesterday. “Sammy, I have to fuck you.”  
Sam looked at him with frantic eyes. “Will it make all the feelings go away?”  
“Yes,” Dean replied. _I think_.

“Okay,” Sam agreed. “Fuck me.”

The words went straight to Dean’s dick and he turned Sam so his palms were resting against the tile of the shower. “Brace yourself, baby.” Dean didn’t need to stretch him because Sam was leaking lube like a faucet and his ass was clenching, desperate for a cock. Dean was happy to oblige and started to press into Sam. Both of them moaned and Sam pushed back on his cock. Dean had certainly had his experiences with incredible sex and _nothing_ had ever felt as good as Sam. “Jesus, baby boy, you’re incredible.”

“Dean, I’m scared,” Sam whined. “I feel _scared_ , which makes me more scared, and I don’t know–,”  
Sam’s smell was addicting and Dean had to start pumping his hips inside him. He couldn’t stop once he started, but Sam was moaning and begging for more so he figured it was okay. “You feel so good,” Dean groaned. “You’re so wet and tight.”  
“Your cock,” Sam cried. “Come on, harder Dean! Fuck me harder!”

Sam’s hole clenched around Dean’s dick on every thrust, and Dean looked down to see his cock sliding in and out of the tiny pink pucker. It was incredibly erotic and Dean wanted to do this every day. He wanted to claim his omega and spend every night pleasuring Sam and feeling the warmth every day.

Sam, on his part, wanted to grip his cock and pull until he was coming on the shower wall. His dick was hard and leaking. “Dean, _please_ ,” Sam begged. “Touch me!”

One of Dean’s hands reached around and teasingly stroked Sam’s dick. His knot was forming inside Sam’s ass, the swelling ready to tie the two of them together. Dean’s alpha was screaming to claim the omega and keep him hanging off the knot for the rest of his life. Dean gripped Sam’s cock harder and jerked him off furiously, the knot inflating quickly. It inflated all the way and tied them together, and at the same time Sam’s cock spurted come all over the shower.

Dean’s own orgasm hit him and his come filled his baby brother’s ass. Sam clenched down on him and more come entered his body. “Jesus, Sammy.”  
Sam’s panicked breathing was fading into a calmer pace. “Thank you,” Sam muttered. “How long will we be like this?”

“Half an our, 45 minutes?” Dean estimated. “You tired?”

“Don’t need to sleep,” Sam reminded.

Dean dropped his head against Sam’s shoulder. He missed his sweet Sammy with his good, pure soul. He missed the innocence and trust and really wanted _that_ Sammy as his mate. “Oh yeah.”  
There was a brief moment of silence and then Dean heard Sam’s mumble, “Let’s get my soul back.”  


End file.
